Somewhere Out There
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: Tasuki's been reincarnated in New York, but how can he live without the person he cares for most? A TasNuri songfic that hints at yaoi. Flames will be laughed at by Tasu.


Somewhere Out There  
  
A TasNuri songfic by Kero.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Somewhere Out There". It is sang by Our Lady of the Peace and is quite beautiful, so if you haven't heard it I strongly suggest you obtain it. The lyrics have been shortened, the repetitive parts taken out. The complete version of the song can be found at http://www.sing365.com.  
  
I also don't own Fushigi Yuugi, Tasuki, Nuriko, or New York. Forgive any typos and mistakes, and please review! I love reviews!  
  
----^-@  
  
Last time I talked to you,  
  
you were lonely and out of place.  
  
~  
  
Shun'u looked at the New York skyline, watching the sun sink lower in the evening sky. He sat there calmly, quietly, pondering the universe. Just a few hours ago his memories had rocketed back to him. He had been lighting a cigarette, when....  
  
Flash! The metal object gleamed in the light. It was in the hand of a flame-haired figure, hoisting the weapon threateningly above his head. With a fierce gleam in his angled eyes, he called out the incantation and quickly set fire to anyone in his path...  
  
He shook his head.   
  
'So long ago... It was all so goddamn long ago!' His memories had slowly come back to him after that, one by one. He knew all about his life as Genrou, as Suzaku no Shichiseishi Tasuki. He remembered Miaka, Tamahome, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Chichiri, Hotohori, Nuriko... Oh, he remembered Nuriko. Best of all.  
  
~  
  
You were looking down on me,  
  
lost out in space.  
  
~  
  
He recalled the day Nuriko died. That night he had looked up at the sky, eyes picking out Nuriko's constellation. He imagined it would be faded and dim, but it was gloriously shining brighter than ever, stars twinkling merrily as Nuri's rose-brown eyes once did.   
  
"Nuriko... Are you really gone?" he had murmured, looking at the image in the sky. He grew warm then, despite the chilly night air of Hokkan Country. He felt a pair of slender arms holding him firmly, the whispery touch caressing him. He looked around, but could see nothing. "Nuriko? Is that you?" he asked, looking around, hoping desperately to see the fey man, smiling and laughing like always. He felt a single touch on his cheek, a loving stroke, and then only felt the cool wind about him. His eyes welled with tears and he reached a hand out towards the constellation. "I loved you, Nuriko! I loved you!"  
  
~  
  
Laid underneath the stars,  
  
strung out and feeling brave.  
  
~  
  
He stretched out on the grass, eyes quickly flicking to the stars of the seishi, barely visible from all the streetlights. "Where are you guys?" he wondered, his gaze lingering on Nuri's stars. He wanted so bad to look for them, but hadn't the slightest clue how. What did they look like? What gender were they? What were their names? What country did they live in? Shun'u had been born in China, but his family had moved to New York when he was six. He looked only a little like his previous self, hair black and cropped and eyes a darker shade of brown than they used to be. His features looked the same, though, even down to the sharp little eyeteeth that had earned him the nickname 'fang boy'.   
  
'Those were the days...'  
  
~  
  
Watch the red orange glow,  
  
watch them float away.  
  
~  
  
The next time he opened his eyes, the stars were hard to see. The sun had started its upward climb again, warming rays of light illuminating the buildings. He sat up, yawning.   
  
'I must've dozed off....' He thought back to the dream that had occured during his slumber.   
  
He had... He had been with Nuri, holding him, clutching him to his chest. Nuri had been alive, breathing, smiling, and laughing. Alive. There were no cruel puncture wounds disfiguring his left side, no blood marring his perfect flesh. His eyes twinkled once more, as they were meant to. As Nuriko was meant to. "Nuri.. I- I never got to tell you. I lov-"  
  
Nuri placed a delicate finger to Tasuki's lips. "I know, love, I've always known." Nuriko had said in that beautiful voice. Shun'u's dream self had looked bewildered as Nuriko pulled away from him. He winked, the little beauty mark accenting the gesture. "See ya around, Tasuki..."  
  
Shun'u had woken up then, only to find the stars leaving him. They were growing dimmer and dimmer, just as he had felt Nuriko's chi do on that horrid day so long ago. He smiled sadly. "Why're you always leaving me, gay-boy?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
~  
  
Down here in the atmosphere,  
  
garbage and city lights,  
  
you gotta save your tired soul,  
  
you gotta save our lives.  
  
~  
  
He walked back to his apartment, hands in his pockets. The cars whizzed by him, the people brushed past him, but he could care less. He was off in his own little world, reflecting on a lifetime of memories and wondering if he'd ever see any of his friends... no, his brothers again. He looked up once more, saddened to find that the tendrils of light had grown brighter, hiding the stars. Yet, just like Nuriko had been with him even after his death, he knew they were still there. All of them. All seven constellations shone on brightly, visible or not, reminding him of who he was and what he had done.   
  
'Suzaku, if you can hear me, help me find them. Please.'  
  
~  
  
Turn on the radio,  
  
to find you on satellite,  
  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall,  
  
I'm waiting for a sign.  
  
~  
  
He unlocked the door and walked inside, stepping over the cat at his feet. "Hiya, Scout, you hungry?" Trying not to trip over the stack of pizza boxes, he made his way to the kitchen to set out some food for his little white and brown cat. "Do you remember, Tama?" he asked the feline, stroking its back as it ate. It looked up at him with and purred softly before returning to his meal.   
  
Shun'u stumbled back into the living room, collapsing in his favorite chair. He reclined it, nestling into the comfortable brown fabric. Today was Saturday... he had no plans, maybe he'd run an ad in the paper, one that mentioned something only the seishi would understand, and ask those that understood his message to call him. Yeah, that would work.   
  
'They might be looking for me, too. And if they're in New York, then maybe they'll read it...' He wasted no time in getting out a notebook and scribbling down ideas for the ad.  
  
~  
  
All we are is all so far.  
  
You're falling back to me,  
  
the star that I can't see.  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
  
defying gravity,  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
~  
  
That afternoon, he dropped the finished copy of the ad off at the newspaper office. It would be ran in the next issue, and he'd made up his mind to keep running it until he found somebody, anybody... Maybe even Nuriko. He trudged back towards his place, but stopped at a small Chinese restaurant. Smiling, he stepped inside. The smells, the decorations... He was reminded of both restaurant. The smells and decorations reminded him of both his home and his past. He took a seat and ordered, remembering things like Miaka's cooking attempts, the times he got drunk with Kouji, the way Nuriko smelled.... He sighed. No matter what he was thinking of, Nuri always seemed to worm his way into Shun'u's train of thought. Nuri'd always been that way, though. He was so damn likeable, his smile and giggles addictive. When he was talking to you, you felt as if you were extremely important. When he touched you, you felt warm and tingly. When he cried, your heart broke. At least, that's how Tasuki always felt.  
  
~  
  
Hope you remember me,  
  
when you're homesick and need a change.  
  
I miss your purple hair,  
  
I miss the way you taste.  
  
I know you'll come back someday,  
  
on a bed of nails I wait.  
  
I'm praying that you don't burn out,  
  
or fade away.  
  
~  
  
The paper came out, and Shun'u read over his carefully worded ad. 'We were stars then, and though we're gone, the stars above us linger on. A bird of fire, a masked magician, an emperor, all on a mission. A warrior, his priestest love, the strong willow, all shine above. The bright young boy, the healer too, the firey bandit's waiting for you.' He knew it was kind of lame, but surely the seishi would recognize it, and anyone else would ignore it. It had to work! He folded the newspaper carely and placed it beside the phone, staring anxiously at it. He silently willed it to ring, for one of his long lost friends to rejoin his life. He wondered what it would be like to be with the seishi again. He chuckled softly at thoughts of going to the mall, amusement parks, restaurants, movies.... What had the other seishi become? What had they made of their second chances at life? He hadn't amounted to much. He was a 23 year old guy that worked at a burger joint during the week. He hadn't gone to college, and had barely finished highschool.   
  
'Kouji and I would have had a blast in highschool... Maybe I'll find him, too. It would be nice to see him again.' His thoughts once again went to Nuriko. Had the feminine seishi been reborn as a girl? Did he still have that long, gorgeous hair? And the mole? A smile on his face and Scout in his lap, he closed his eyes and went back to past.  
  
~  
  
All we are is all so far  
  
You're falling back to me,  
  
the star that I can't see.  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
  
defying gravity,  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
~  
  
He jerked awake, the phone ringing loudly. It had been nearly a month since the ad had first been placed, and there was still no sign of the other seishi. Still half asleep, he fumbled for the object and answered it. "'Ello?" he said groggily. His eyes widened as he sat straight up in his bed. "Nuriko?" he cried, overjoyed.   
  
The voice on the other end laughed. "I've been waiting for you, Tasuki. Ever since the last night I held you. You told me you loved me. Now I can reply."  
  
~  
  
You're falling back to me.  
  
You're falling out of reach.  
  
I know...  
  
~  
  
The End 


End file.
